dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Konami Code
The Konami Code is a special combination of buttons that appears in several Konami games, including the Dance Dance Revolution series. Since it was first revealed, the code has become part of popular culture in general, even appearing in many non-Konami games and diverse media, like clothing, advertisements and non-gaming related software. History The code was first used in the 1986 release of Gradius for the Nintendo Entertainment System but was popularized among North American players in the NES version of Contra, for which it was also dubbed both the "Contra Code" and "30 Lives Code", because of its nearly necessary use in the game. The Konami Code was created by Kazuhisa Hashimoto, who was developing the home port of the 1985 arcade game Gradius, an horizontal scrolling shooter released on the NES in 1986. Finding the game too difficult to play through during testing, he created a cheat code to give the player a full set of power-ups (normally attained gradually throughout the game). The code was still present in the released version after Hashimoto forgot to remove it. Players discovered and shared the code. The Konami Code was thus included in the series' other sequels and spin-offs. The code has been subsequently re-used in a large number of other games and is now used in the Opera web browser to activate hidden advanced settings. Input The code is usually entered during the title screen before the game demo begins, and the player must press the following sequence of buttons on the game controller to enable the cheat: Usage in the Dance Dance Revolution series *''Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX'' (Arcade, PS) - The Single steps on Basic difficulty for the song "Make A Jam!" include the directional portion of the code (i.e. without B or A) five times throughout the song. A faint chime is heard in the music after each such pattern. The song was also a remix of a jingle played behind the "walking" Konami logo animation contained in some older games. *''Dance Dance Revolution 2ndReMix'' (PS) - Entering the code Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right on the Mode Selection Screen will unlock Super Mode. *''Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX'' (Arcade) - The Single steps on Basic difficulty for the song "It Only Takes a Minute" begin with the directional portion of the code. *''Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX'' (PS) - The last 5 pictures in the Gallery are unlocked by highlighting #224 and entering the code, replacing B and A with X and O, respectively. (This is because the X and O buttons are on the same locations on the PSX controller as the B and A buttons are on the SNES controller.) *''Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME'' (Arcade, PS2) - All charts for the song Twinbee ~Generation X~ contain the directional portion of the Konami Code as part of their charts, and the doubles charts all contain the sequence on the left pad, a reference to the code traditionally being entered by player 1. *''Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix'' (Xbox) - If a gamepad is plugged in to the fourth controller port, and the code is entered during the credits, all of the game's hidden songs will be instantly unlocked. *''Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 2'' (Xbox) - While in the credits screen, entering the code in sequence then in reverse unlocks all content. *''Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova 2'' (PS2) - While in the controller setup menu on the Japanese version of the game, using the Konami Code will unlock the alternate outfit for each of the dancers and makes them available in the shop. *''Dance Dance Revolution X'' (Arcade, PS2) - The song 30 Lives (Up-Up-Down-Dance Mix) by The Motion Sick, is directly about the Konami Code itself. External links *Konami Code at the Konami Wiki. Category:Content